Never too Exist
by Un1DeNtIFieD
Summary: Caspian is on the dawn treader with a crew, looking for the seven lords that had been banished by his uncle. However in addition to his regular crew there is a woman on board. Her name is Sara and despite her seeming normal she is an odd person. When a new threat poses itself before the crew of the Dawn Treader, will they survive. Doesn't follow Movie.
1. Existence

**Existence**

Caspian and Drinian were watching as the waves became violent, Sara was sitting upon the railing before the helm where Drinian was trying his best to man the ship through the storm. She watched as the waves continued to crash upon the deck.

"Sara please head below deck, to Caspian's quarters, the storm isn't safe!" Drinian shouted at her.

She turned her head and looked at him, her white hair blowing wildly in the wind, Caspian looked at her to see if she was going to accept that, but Sara was not wavering as the water made her hair wet and some of the strands stuck to her face. Her vibrant untamed green eyes, the girl was a mystery herself, but apparently had stowed away on the ship after they had left Telmar. She came with her two brothers, whom Caspian had met twice, they were good men, but he couldn't quite recall why they were placed on the ship in the first place.

He however noticed two things about Sara, on days like this she'd be out and about, on sunny days they'd find her sleeping on the mast, which seemed quite odd to him. She was an odd person, skilled with using swords, she could use almost every weapon on board, she wore unique clothes, a white blouse, but it was unlike many of the clothes he saw, it was buttoned until the collarbone of her neck, there was no sort of frill or lace, and the sleeves were not loose, in fact there were no sleeves at all. Overtop of that she wore a leather vest that Caspian had noticed outlined her curves, the small bust, thin waist, and flat torso were perfectly visible with this clothing. She wore a pair of leather pants, the red colour wasn't rich, more of a reddish brown than anything, and her brown boots suited her well, matching the colour of her vest.

"Drinian the only way to get me below deck is if I'm dead, so good luck" she said shouting back.

Caspian sighed and walked towards her, before she could say anything he had picked up the light weight woman, throwing her over his shoulder, despite her struggling Caspian wanted her to be safe, otherwise her brother's would kill him. He had gone below deck and now plopped the girl on his bed, his smile was greeted with a rather forced angry pout. Her cheeks were slightly puffed with air and her eyebrows knitted together in an unflattering way, and her mouth was scrunched ever so slightly.

"Come now Sara, your safety is important, not only to Drinian and myself, but also your brothers, not to mention they would have our heads if you were harmed."

She looked away from him, her green eyes settling on the fire "I don't understand why though, I've proven myself to be as capable as any of the men on board, not to mention Caspian I also have my own bed."

He smiled "yes but currently that bed is being used, by Reepicheep, remember" he said this as he tucked a strand of her wind blown hair behind her ear.

She frowned, then sighed and flopped backwards on the bed, Caspian looked at her, he had spotted something he had almost forgotten, on her right shoulder was a bandage, from the time she had been sparing with the small mouse he had hit her without intention. It worried Caspian to no end when the bleeding wouldn't stop, Drinian was the only one who seemed calm in that situation, even Reepicheep who was normally able to think his way around these things was in a panic, of course despite the bleeding she smiled and said she was fine.

His hand gently touched the soaked bandages she nearly jolted "Sorry I still worry."

Sighing she reached up and undid the bandage, to reveal the pink skin that had formed where the cut once was, and the fact that her shoulder was perfectly fine now. He smiled at her, the fringe of her hair was wet and clumped together in larger groups but the tips of the white hair that fell just above her eyes, it suited her all to well, and it was odd to see someone of such a young age with white hair. She was no older than nineteen and he himself was soon to be twenty two.

"Caspian what's up with you, quit staring" she said flicking him lightly between his brow.

He smiled at her, but it was her face that caused him to stop, it had become serious and he could feel it "the storm, I think it's ended."

Caspian realized she was correct, Looking to the porthole in his room the sky was no longer a dark grey, and the swaying of the Dawn Treader had ceased to a minimal effect. She got up immediately.

"Well I'm off to the land above" she said jokingly and Caspian chuckled and watching her disappear through the door.

Sighing he knew it was impossible to keep the girl in one place, if anything he could relate her to a cat, she was everywhere she wanted to be and didn't listen to anyone even if they had her wellbeing in mind. He laughed at the thought of her as a white cat, thinking it to be quite funny.

"Caspian have you seen Sara" he looked up to see her older brother Gaien.

They really didn't look alike, he had a dark rich brown hair, he stood taller than Caspian himself and of course he wore a regular pair of clothes, much like Caspian's own outfit but he sometimes didn't wear a shirt, today however was not one of those days. He had bright yellow eyes, of course it seemed that this family on his ship had cat like eyes, his sister green eyes, Gaien himself having yellow ones, and the second brother having red eyes.

"Yes, she just went up onto the deck" he blinked for a few moments.

He then smiled "sorry to bother you, but thanks."

He left leaving Caspian to himself. Gaien having headed above the lower levels of the ship found his sister, she was hanging upside down talking to one of the minotaurs. He wondered how she could even be considered normal, her legs holding tightly onto the post she was hanging from her arms crossed, her hair dangling and dripping from the water that had been soaked into it.

"But if that were to happen then wouldn't we have all died" she said, of course her brother cut in before the Minotaur could reply.

She was yanked from the post and she landed roughly on her behind, saying ouch in the process and letting a breath escape her lips in sudden surprise.

"What was that for Gaien" she said rubbing her lower back lightly to soothe the sharp pain shooting through her body.

He frowned "you took my sword" she looked at him.

She then puffed up with anger "I did not, if anyone did it was Ellshi, I was up here arguing with Drinian earlier, besides why would I need your sword."

She said those last words and patted her holster which carried her throwing knives. He sighed, then gave up on the topic as multiple of the crew emerged from the lower deck followed by Caspian as they came out to a very blue sky making him almost wonder whether they had died and now were simply drifting souls or if it was true, they had survived. When he saw her on the ground and her Brother cursing beneath his breath heavily he knew something serious had taken place between the two siblings, of course she was up within that second as the rest of the crew rushed up onto the deck back into position to man the stationary posts they left during the storm.

"Brother, Sister" they looked up to see Ellshi, they certainly had weird names was the only thing Caspian could remember when he met them, it was only Sara who seemed to have a normal name, but when she told him along the journey that is was half of her full name he dared not ask what the rest may be.

The two stared at the middle child before the eldest pounced on him, placing his head in a bind with one arm "where's my sword Ellshi?"

Suddenly Sara spoke up "Brother" she said in an unserious and bland voice "it's in the sheath secured by the belt around you waist."

He looked down to realize he had the sword on this whole time, he looked up at the two feuding siblings "ah-ha I guess I forgot about it, okay never mind."

Suddenly he was taken down by his younger siblings, as they wrestled him into submission, Sara was holding his head in a choke where he tried to cry for mercy, but it was Drinian who ended their little tussle.

"Enough you three, I need men on this ship, not children who forget their things, or children who fight pathetically, besides this is how you put someone in submission."

Drinian soon joined in and began to choke Gaien, while the others seemed to laugh until their brother was let go and cried mercy a multitude of times. Truly having the three made the trip more of a delight than Caspian had expected, but it was that very delight that caused the King to smile, he looked at Sara whose long hair was beginning to dry, the ripples of waves in her hair became visible, her bangs gained their small sweep to the right and her long hair which reached down to her waist shortened ever so slightly as the wind blew it dry.

"Caspian" I looked over to Reepicheep.

"You should be resting my friend, you tired yourself out a little while ago" he then bowed.

He looked over to Sara "I couldn't dare to sleep another moment in the lady's bed, I'm certain it troubled her."

Caspian laughed, it hadn't caused trouble, she just was defiant to go below deck what so ever "I'm certain that was no trouble to her at all."

Ellshi was shaking out his brown hair which had been soaked as well, as he peered up his bright red eyes, which startled most of the crew flew around wildly. Sara had ducked under Drinian as Gaien tried to return her previous choke hold with the same amount of force. She had ended up behind Caspian her back to his and her breathing heavy, he chuckled at the two reminding himself he had no siblings to do such a thing and that certainly would have been a lovely thing, to be with siblings and act so immaturely.

Drinian caught the older boy before he could do anything "come on I need you to man the helm of the ship."

Without complaint Gaien went along with Drinian, Caspian turned back to stare at Sara who was watching her brother head up the stairs, very cautiously. Caspian chuckled catching her attention and she spun around, then her eyes fell from the King to the small mouse beside him.

"Reepicheep" she exclaimed!

He smiled at her, of course Sara reached down and hugged him, Caspian was looking at her the whole time though despite being on this ship for days, weeks perhaps with this girl he had never gotten used to her breathtaking and eye catching looks. She then froze at a thought that popped into her head, she turned to look at Caspian.

"Do you hear something" Caspian froze at her words?

He perked his ears up slightly trying to listen but he heard nothing, when he looked back down she had disappeared, he turned and saw her and Reepicheep heading to the stern of the ship, she turned and in her haste moving backwards on her feet, she bowed. Then turned and ran off with Reepicheep. Caspian felt odd whenever he was around her, he remember nothing about her and no one aside from her siblings had even heard of the girl with white hair, it was as though this whole time she was nothing but a figment of his imagination conjured up by his brain.

"A fictitious being" whispered a voice.

Caspian peered around looking for who might have spoken but to his current knowledge, there was no one.


	2. Lone, Lonely, Loneliest

**Lone, Lonely, Lonliest**

Caspian was overlooking the maps that lead to the lone island as he tried to chart the course, but with the bickering between the minotaur and Drinian was making that task next to impossible. He peeked out of the corner of his eye to see Sara sitting on the cushioned bench built into the ship, she was simply looking out the window at the clear skies. The entire fight seemed pointless to her, despite the fact that this could be her chance to jump in and argue with Drinian which seemed to be her favourite thing. Today she was extremely quiet, they had smooth sailing since yesterday's storm passed and throughout this morning it was clear sailing, but she had been silent ever since everyone was awake.

Her face was serious, something Caspian wasn't used to seeing nor did he like it "Sara?"

When she peered at him he saw a faint, actually a very weak smile on her lips, she was trying her best it seemed. Suddenly a book flew past Caspian's line of vision, hitting Sara in the arm. She jolted at it, and within those few short seconds she was up on her feet and her face was red with anger, she grasped the Minotaur's ear as well as Drinians and yanked both down to her height.

"Ow" cried both!

She then growled with a menacing threat in her voice "knock it off before I tie both of you to the anchor and let you drown."

The two silenced at her outburst and she moved back to her seat and sat down, Caspian saw her eyes shut as her legs were tucked up against herself and she leaned against the wall falling asleep. He realized now why she was so upset, she hadn't slept whatsoever last night.

Drinian rubbed his ear from where the pain was, now normally things like that didn't hurt but it just so happened her nails helped to pinch the skin with a ferocity he disliked. Looking to Caspian.

"Anyways, I was arguing with this bull about the islands that are coming into sight and I am certain it is the lone islands."

Caspian got up, ready to follow Drinian out, but he peered back at Sara, taking the blanket that sat on the back of his chair he placed it around her and watched as her stern face softened into a kinder one. He smiled at this and then left the room, he had felt a fondness for the girl but could never identify it under a certain feeling, or more so he felt more and more confused by the woman.

"There they are the lone Islands" said Drinian, and Caspian couldn't deny that this was the truth.

He entered the lower deck and found Sara still sound asleep, he then gently touched her shoulder and her green eyes opened with a menacing stare, however she soon became a little less sinister but she was not happy about being awoken.

"I understand you didn't sleep well, but I feel that a small little venture onto the lone islands will perhaps lighten your mood."

She groaned "no" he then smiled knowing one of her weaknesses from watching her brothers.

His hands slipped near her neck and he began to lightly brush his fingers across the skin, then he went into a constant motion tickling the girl as she giggled while telling him to stop.

"Fine" she managed out between being breathless and constant giggles, Caspian then yielded to her wishes for him to stop.

"Now let's go" he said taking her hand and pulling her up, grabbing the daggers that sat on the edge of the table, handing them to her. He was held in place for a minute as she placed two inside her boots and the other three on her holster.

He then moved as she nodded and followed behind him, as they came upon deck he handed her a cloak "Keep this around you, it's best you remain safe from their view."

As she looked at him then to the islands "there is not a single Narnian flag, why is that?"

Caspian looked a t her and he couldn't give her an answer, she then took the silence and moved towards the latter, where a long boat awaited them below, Drinian, Gaien, and Reepicheep. She was helped in by Drinian and sat at the front of the long boat because all the men were acting a little to gentleman like and none of them allowed her to row, she didn't mind but she did want to be useful.

"Be careful I heard they are notorious for slave trading, and human trafficking, but they are more into selling women."

Drinian had spoken rambled on about how Sara must be careful, but it was Caspian who defended her "I'm certain she can protect herself."

She nodded and as they came ashore, she hopped off looking around "Drinian you and Gaien head to the market, me and Sara shall search the town, Reepicheep I wish for you to seek out the person in charge."

Everyone of them nodded and they headed out towards the city, Caspian taking Sara in tow and the other three heading off to a more busy place. As the two of them entered the rather dark looking alley ways, she wasn't certain what they were looking for but they felt a pair of eyes, and before either Caspian or her could react they were grabbed from behind, Sara being hoisted into the air and held so that even her flailing legs couldn't do anything. When her cloak was torn back it revealed to her sight a greasy looking male, he had a messy beard, and his eyes were that of a pervert.

"Hey look at this gem, she'd fetch a high price."

After those words Caspian and Sara experienced the same thoughts, slave traders.

"Let me go" she said jabbing the male in the gut, he dropped her and she grabbed a dagger off her hip, without thinking she slashed his throat, she turned to the one holding Caspian and before she could do anything a rather large male grabbed her holding her, her then placed a cloth to her mouth.

"Sara!" Caspian cried out for her "let her go, I am your King!"

However it appears his cries fell on deaf ears, she was knocked out as the two were dragged to a place to be held.

* * *

When Sara came too she was within a cell, Caspian was looking at her with worry, she touched her head and felt dizzy.

"Easy they knocked you out earlier, thank god you're alright, I thought they had hurt you earlier, they had us separated for a few minutes."

She sat up and leant against the bars of the cell, Caspian's hand that touched her face was cool to her burning skin. The sound of a door and footsteps caused the two to look towards the source. It was a little distant though.

"Who's there" Sara said reaching for her hidden daggers" Caspian realized she wasn't talking about the people who entered.

"I am no one, just a voice in your head" said an old voice.

"Lord Bern?" Caspian asked cautiously as an old man came to view.

She looked at Caspian then to the old man "do I know you, you look like someone I knew a long time ago."

Sara pressed herself to Caspian's back as the voices grew closer and closer, Caspian looked back to Lord Bern and saw the sword "I am Caspian, King Caspian X."

Lord Bern looked at him and before he could express his happiness he placed the sword in Caspian's hands "it is yours take it."

Caspian looked to Sara who's eyes were trained on the people approaching their cell "see" said a different male who looked like the one she had killed.

"She's a rare gem, white hair, green eyes, fair skin, and a rather delectable curvature. She's a little disobedient but I'm certain the buyers will have more fun teaching her to call them master."

Sara's eyes darkened and Caspian turned pulling Sara against his chest, even if she could protect herself, he could see they had cuffs for her, and ropes to bind her, even she would be in trouble if they bound her. She was using Caspian's body to shield their view of her reaching to grab the dagger, but before she could even get ahold of them she was yanked away, Caspian couldn't slash the sword because they through him back, they shut the cell and hauled Sara with them. She was screaming as he cuffed her and bound her legs with the ropes, she kicked him with both her feet it was less effective but he spat out blood and slapped her face.

"Shut up!" at the outbursts displayed before him Caspian ran to the bars.

"Sara, I will save you, trust me."

She didn't cease her struggle, and once again another slap was emitted against her cheek, Caspian could see the bruise was already forming.

"Hold it You Highness" there is a better way out than trying to get to her now, however we must wait until they are gone."

Caspian nodded and reluctantly let Sara be dragged down the hall.

* * *

Sara was throne onto a wooden stage and the auctioneer began to speak "This fine specimen is a rarity, with odd looks, yet luxurious curves she is a priceless object to own, however she is a bit disobedient, which might make it a little more entertaining for those who wish to discipline."

Through the piece of fabric stuffed in her mouth she swore at the men "you sick assholes, let me go, or so help me you will burn in hell." but it came out as nothing more than muffled noises.

She stared down as the bidding began "100, do I hear 150, 150, do I hear" and before he could continue a male shouted out.

"1000" everyone was staring in shock at the blonde haired male at the back, he had pointed ears, he wore a green tunic, and beige leather pants. Everything about him told her he was an elf, and a wealthy one at that. His long blonde hair was tied back in a lazy ponytail as he looked at her.

"Does anyone wish to bid higher, 1500 do I hear 2000" the auctioneer eyed the elf at his new competition.

"3000, take it or leave it" the elf said.

The man's jaw dropped and he smiled "going once, going twice, sold for 3000, get her down to her new master."

Sara cussed once again and gave him a jab with her elbow and he keeled over coughing. When she was handed off to the elf he smiled at her paying the man and then taking her with him, by loosening the ropes so she could move her legs.

"Wait a few moments I shall reunite you with that male you were with earlier" he said, causing her eyes to widen, and look at him trying to figure out whether he was lying or not.

"I saw you with him, I find humans to be sick and cruel, I mean trafficking their own kind off to others, it is rather revolting, but I can only buy one slave, you seemed to be in the largest predicament."

She looked at him and when they had turned the corner and the market was out of sight he reached into his bag and pulled out a key, and a knife, cutting the roped around her legs, and opening the cuffs. He then took the cloth out of her mouth and she leant over gagging from the reek and filth of the cloth.

"Why, why are you helping me?" she asked, and as his hand brushed her hair back he revealed the slightly pointed ears.

"You are a half elf are you not?" she looked at him.

"Yes, but how could you tell, no one has ever told without seeing my ears" she said.

"Because most female elves have the vibrant green eyes you carry and they often have blonde hair but every once and a while they have white hair."

She smiled and bowed to him "I thank you, I thank you so very much."

"Where is she!" she heard a familiar shout "Where in hell is my sister!"

She turned and smiled seeing Gaien, he suddenly spotted her and she already bolted to him, he caught her twirling her around "oh thank Aslan, you're safe."

"What happened I swore they were about to auction you off" Caspian asked as he pulled her into a hug, she looked at him and smiled.

"I had been auctioned off, but he let me go" she said pointing the the elf as Caspian let her go and Drinian pulled her into a tight bear hug, Reepicheep was looking at the elf.

He then bowed "it is an honour to meet one so noble as to give a person freedom, my name is Reepicheep and may I inquire what is yours."

The man smiled "my elfish name is much to long for most to understand so you may call me Linthe" he said smiling.

As the men all began to chat with Linthe, he looked at her, in the pits of her eyes was a pleading that he dare not tell anyone that she was a half elf. She looked lonely, to him he could only see the loneliness in her eyes.

* * *

Linthe - (Linth-ey)


	3. The Storm

**The Storm**

Caspian slashed a sword down upon the male who tried to kill Drinian, however the swing was dodged and the man about to turn on Caspian before the king could react Sara slashed a blade down upon the male, Caspian met her vibrant eyes.

"You owe me" she said smirking, Caspian chuckled before returning to the battle.

Linthe soon attacked a male who had found himself in an unfortunate situation by taking on the minotaur and the elf. Sara was soon back to back with Linthe after the last attack. Linthe caught her arm and swung her behind him as he blocked a blade from one of the slave traders that had snuck up behind her.

"I gave you 3000, now take the money and leave with your life or I will have to kill you" the man grunted and tried another swing, but Sara's blade had made contact with his throat before anything else could be done.

With that as the man fell, the last of the traders surrendered, Caspian was beside her, joined by her brother, Drinian, and Reepicheep, Linthe had still yet to let go of her hand. She looked at him and then back to the cheering crowd, Caspian then hoisted her away from Linthe and pulled her aside.

"Are you alright" he asked her, remembering how the men had caught them off guard, Sara in the process had lost a large amount of her hair trying to dodge them, and now the wavy hair was short, above her shoulders, in a choppy edge.

She smiled "I'm fine, it's just hair, it'll grow back Caspian."

He frowned if he had been more careful her braid would not have been cut. She turned and looked at everyone ignoring Caspian's concerned look.

"Everyone is awaiting your word, your highness" she said turning to look back at him.

He frown but nodded as he stepped out to greet the crowd, this time it was her brother who came to Sara's side.

"So let's get you back on the ship and I'll give you a new haircut" she nodded.

* * *

As Caspian had stepped onto the boat he saw Sara sitting while her brother cut her hair, he was doing it with a skilled as her white hair flipped out showing it was still the beautiful wavy hair he loved. She looked up at him and frowned.

"Is it bad" she asked.

Looking at her the short cut was something that reminded him of peter's only the bangs were a little longer and her hair suited her. It wasn't a bad cut it was just a short he had never imagined on her.

"No it looks fine."

She smiled and turned to look out the porthole after her brother swept up the remaining hair and left the two alone, Sara's eyes were trained on something, something Caspian could never see, he always asked her but received an answer that never furthered the conversation or assisted his understanding.

"Sara, what is it your eyes are always trained on at this time of day."

She looked at him her bright green eyes setting him into a small little panic, every time he was confronted with her he always felt the need to shy away much like his first love for Queen Susan. Well he had actually been rather open about it, but it had made his heart flutter and waver at the thought of her, but Queen Susan couldn't return and he was not forced to but he did give up loving her in such a way, and when he had met Sara and her brother's he found her reminding him of those very feelings.

"To be honest, I don't know" she said.

Before he could speak Linthe had knocked on the door "Your Majesty Drinian is calling for you."

He stood he wasn't fond of Linthe's interruption but pardoned it, the only reason it irritated him was because he wished to speak more with Sara.

"Caspian, just Caspian I need not formalities." he said "not while we are on the see."

Linthe nodded as Caspian reluctantly let Sara and Linthe alone. Linthe looked at Sara and smiled, she returned the favour with one of her own. Linthe felt his own need to protect this woman, she had no relation aside from the very miniscule amount of elfish blood running through her veins. He sat next to her and looked at her eyes, they continued to trail off in a direction.

"You are looking to the Hallow star, it's invisible to most but to you it looks as though something it caught in the sky, a constant twinkle or flash of light that, much like a bird to a shiny object, it attracts you."

"Are you stating I am so simple minded like a bird to be attracted to objects that are merely shiny" she said in a mocking tone.

He smiled at her false anger "yes, perhaps I am" he touched her hair and brushed his long fingers against her neck by accident causing the girl to jolt.

When he looked at her and met her eyes, they were glowing beautifully, her ears had pointed out more like his own and a blush stained her freckled cheeks. She looked at him.

"Yes, I keep forgetting about our sensitive nerves he said and then removed his hand from her hair "it's just it really does feel different than an elf's not like a human's either it isn't course or silky, but soft, almost like cotton."

She looked at him confused "I never really touched people's hair so I never noticed."

He smiled at her, she got up and headed to the stairs that lead above deck and he followed in pursuit of the girl, she came up to a rather clear and bright day. Reepicheep and Drinian were assisting Caspian in finding their new destination, while her brother's argued and the crew were preparing to set sail, other's sparring with their weapons and she headed for her favourite spot, the mast. Pulling herself up she began to climb towards the top going past even the lookout who wanted to tell her no, but didn't, she made her way to the top wrapping a loose end of rope to her waist and sat there.

* * *

Drinian looked up "she's either in high hopes, or she's brooding" Caspian looked up he was never sure what she did or though up there but it worried him to no end.

"High hopes" Reepicheep said "she's humming a tune."

The melody was lost among all other noises so none of the three could hear it, but her lips were pressed together and her eyes shut as she purposely swayed back and forth.

* * *

_'10 bridges under the world'_

_'10 nights of terror and strife'_

_'10 deaths whom crush the pearls'_

_'10 pure white souls'_

_'9 bridges under the world'_

_'9 nights of restless sleep'_

_'9 deaths who pursue the girl'_

_'9 girls who wait beneath'_

_'8 bridges under the world'_

_'8 nights of endless days'_

_'8 deaths who brandish their scythes'_

_'8 Wings ripped apart that night'_

_'7 bridges under the world'_

_'7 nights awake'_

_'7 deaths who hide in sense'_

_'7 drunkard dead'_

_'6 bridges under the world'_

_'6 nights of deathly cries'_

_'6 deaths to turn'_

_'6 cut short below their knees'_

_'5 bridges under the world'_

_'5 nights to wake in blood'_

_'5 deaths to face'_

_'5 lost of the human race'_

_'4 bridges under the world'_

_'4 nights of suicide'_

_'4 deaths sit back'_

_'4 bridges collapse'_

_'3 bridges under the world'_

_'3 nights left to live'_

_'3 death's awaiting'_

_'3 staking their claim'_

_'2 bridges under the world'_

_'2 nights of killing intent'_

_'2 deaths left'_

_'2 crosses hung upside'_

_'1 bridge under the world'_

_'1 night away from hell'_

_'1 death to claim'_

_'1 soul slay'_

_'Until nothing is left.'_

Sara stopped humming the song as night had approached, how many times had she sang these verses, how man times had she screamed them in her head. The song was her life, this was the eight night tonight, as the sun did not seem to set, the blaze of a light blinded her eyes. Eight days left.

"Sara" she looked down at her brother and Reepicheep who waved for her to join the dinner everyone had finally prepared. She climbed down with ease.

"Hey why the long" face asked her brother mockingly, punching his arm slightly she headed off.

Reepicheep followed as did he, but before he followed her below deck he paused and looked over at the figure who loomed at the edge of the boat. The hands grasping onto a scythe as he looked into the black mask of the cloaked figure, he couldn't see them but he knew the eyes were returning his ferocity with equal or even more amounts.

"I won't let you take her" he hissed and the figure disappeared from his vision, but a mocking and most unidentifiable voice hollowed through the wind.

"There is no choice, she will die on the last night" the voice of death filled the air, there was no identifying the voice, it belonged to an inhuman thing, not woman or man, no pitches, no scratches, not a smooth voice, it was like it was nothing and yet everything all at once.

"It'll be over my dead body, before you can take her, I promise you that" he growled out to an empty space.


	4. To Wake in Horror

**To Wake in Horror**

As Sara opened her eyes she awoke to see eight wings pinned to the wall above her hammock, before the other's awoke she grabbed the wings still feeling the moist blood on her fingers and headed above deck, she threw them over the side and mumbled silently for the poor animals that suffered.

"Sara, what are you doing awake at this hour" swinging her head around to look at Caspian she smiled.

"The morning is the prettiest time to see the sun" she said hiding her bloody hands behind her back.

She pressed them to the dagger incase she had to come up with an excuse for the blood. Caspian walked over to the side and leaned against it overlooking the rising sun. He then looked to Sara who watched him with curious eyes.

"Queen Susan" she said out of nowhere, striking caspian somewhere he had yet to expect.

"Yes, what of her?"

"You loved her right?" he nodded unsure where this was going, she looked back to the sunrise "I wonder what it felt like, that's all."

"Sara, have you never loved someone" she shook her head "not even a crush, or a petty one" she shook her head once more.

Caspian smiled, she was a naive child in truth, she was never going to truly understand love, it made him a little disheartened but he was determined to show his affection for her. He wasn't about to deny his emotions for her, he without a doubt loved her, perhaps it seemed rushed or stupidly petty almost like he was forcing himself to move away from any other options, but he felt drawn to her.

"Did you ever want to experience love" he saw her face darken at this question then with a painful expression she looked out to the sea.

"I do not earnestly believe I will live long enough to find love" at this Caspian straightened up, finally catching the shimmer of red in the moonlight he grabbed her hands watching the dagger fall and the blood sweep from the small cut pressed to her palms.

"Sara!" He exclaimed unsure whether he sounded angry, shocked, or completely devastated.

She tried to withdraw her hand from his hold but Caspian was determined to keep it within his grasped, as he held it around the palm trying to stop the bleeding.

"Why would you resort to such a thing" he asked her harshly, even though he was trying to soften his tone it still came out very alarmed.

"It was an accident, you startled me earlier and I swiped my hand, I never would intend harm upon myself" she said finally ripping her hands from his grip.

Caspian looked at her, her eyes shone with a small glassy coat of guilt, she was lying to him. He had only had her lie to him once and he hated it, she felt guilt and he felt their relationship grow further even if it was a lone lie it still separated them by miles. She looked at him then down at the deck, Caspian didn't draw closer, he could hear the light sniffles coming from her, he could see the small glints of fresh tears threatening to spill past her eyes.

"Sara what really happened, do not lie, if you truly intend to hurt yourself you understand it would break my- so many of the crew members hearts"

She flinched at his words, her tears still coming yet not breaking the barrier just yet "it isn't right you mustn't lie, please tell me what has got you upset to the brink of tears and shaking. Is it that you are haunted by something?

This struck such a high cord, it was like a fowl note was played at a pitch that made her want to scream while her ears bled, her heart ached and the tears finally gave out. Being pursued by thanatos was not in any way a kind thought to bear upon her shoulders, she was threatened with the burden against her life, that made her hang like a pendulum and swing back and forth between the very finicky line of life.

"Sara" Caspian exclaimed, the last thing he ever wanted to do was send her into tears, he strode towards her and before his arms could find their way around her small body he felt a push and was knocked back against the rail of the ship.

She had already taken off towards the mast climbing it until she was out of sight and reach by the King. She cried to herself wiping the tears uselessly away and yet the waves just kept coming drowning her cheeks in a pink red and stained her eyes with dryness that made them cry out for more moisture. Sara huddled herself up in the lookout post and waited for the break of day, waited for these nightmares and dark thoughts to disappear.

* * *

Sara hadn't come all night, she was truly upset, Caspian was at a loss, Drinian would not allow him to see her and so no one was anywhere near the mast much less the lookout. He could keep finding his eyes drawing towards it and his thoughts trailing to her. He finally managed though to slip from everyone's gaze while they aall crowded the side of the boat and stared at the passing island's where people waved under the Narnian flag. He got to the lookout post and found her. In the corner huddled, quivering her lips somehow turned slight blue and her cut has dried over with a slight green, her eyes had dark circles under them. SHe looked like death or at least on the verge of it.

"My god Sara!" he exclaimed she was too weak to even open her eyes at the sound of his voice.

He pulled her close she was so limp, she felt like a rag doll and looked like one as she limply lay in his cradling arms. He managed to climb down with her. The crew was already exclaiming their surprise and her brother's were the first over. Gaien looked at her.

"The seven hiding" she looked at him and nodded before falling back.

THough she looked to be suffering hypothermia, sleep deprivation, and a severe infection on her hand, Sara oddly enough felt nothing, despite Caspian and Gaien's faces being the main ones in her view she could see the seven cloaked figures standing above them. She desperately wanted to cry out and tell them to leave but they only loomed, as one dropped a feather which landed on her chest, the feather was soaked lightly at the tip in blood. At that moment everything rushed her. The sting of the cold that fell throughout her body, and the severe pain throbbing in her right hand and the need to pass out from every feeling that swarmed and festered in her body.

"Sara, hang on" she heard Gaien's distant voice, it was so far away she was truly question whether it was really there or not, or whether this was all a bad dream or not.

It rattled her body to think they would do this, what did they want, why would they; her train of thought was cut off as she watched Linthe's eyes come into view he bent over her and pressed something to her lips, she knew it was his own but he had also passed a liquid. She gagged feeling the liquid go down into her lungs, as she thrashed to stop it Linthe held her hands.

"What are you doing" Caspian cried out hoisting Linthe away from her.

Her colour was returning to her lips, the circles were disappearing, and in her vision aside from her gasping and coughing and flailing hands she could see the cloaks leaving her vision. Linthe looked at her, every female half breed was cursed, the human and elf blood often conflicted within the body causing different reactions with each different child, he wanted her to live but he didn't know how. She turned over and gagged up something that she had not known to be in her body. A small crystal like ball no larger than a pea, grabbing it before anyone could see she felt her knees and elbows give out as she felt herself grow very tired. How tired she was, her heart was very tired, so tired. She fell unconscious right there.

"Sara" Caspian said quietly looking at her quieted face he turned to Gaien "what is going on, one moment she's on the verge of death and the next she's just sleeping."

Gaien looked around, Narnians were watching them "come with me."

They walked down into the state room, he had set down Sara down quietly on the bench and he looked at her before turning to Caspian.

"Ever since Sara was a girl something began after her nineteenth birthday, these things started following her."

Sara's eyes opened lazily "I'm being tailed by death, get to the point ass" she mumbled softly yet angrily at her brother.

She leant back her breath was shaky. Caspian looked at her "six more nights, before they try and take me."

Linthe was the one who spoke "it's the conflicting blood, your elfish side" at this Sara through a pillow at him.

"Elf?" the other two males said questioning.

Sara looked at him with a sad stricken face "but both our parents were human" said Gaien.

She looked down "Mom wasn't entirely faithful, why do you think our father left us without a word" Gaien gripped his hand "and I was the result, I didn't know either of our father's."

Gaien's face softened and she was completely ashamed "I'm a result of a broken family, aren't I, maybe that's why they are following me."

Gaien hugged her "don't ever say that, you are my dear sister, my father should have stayed, your father should have stayed, one of them, it was never you."

Sara bit her lip as she looked at the ever silent Caspian. He looked at her torn between pity, rage for her choice of words, and just hugging her and screaming to the heavens how much he loved her. He then reached out and patted her head much like her brothers did, remembering it was a show of affection that she felt extremely prideful of.

"Caspian!"

"You are my great friend, I will never, whether it is death or Aslan, let anyone take you without a fight."

Without warning she attacked Caspian in a hug and he was taken off guard, hugging her slowly. His arms yearned to embrace her tighter to him, so that not even death could pull her away from him, but in that moment looking at her it loomed. The cloaks had filled the room each one as terrifying as the next.

Sara was already screaming at them, to go away, she pleaded for them to leave, she was holding onto him as though he was her lifeline. He pulled her closer as one pointed at him, the others pointed at Gaien and Linthe.

"You will never keep her from us" The words hung in the air, fresh, taunting, and haunting.

The cloaks were gone within the next blink, and something in that room had died.


End file.
